Maybe
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Just a Dasey thing. Goes through how Dasey started and what the family thinks of it. I know, very sucky summary but it's actually really good. I promise :
1. Everyone

**_Hey fellow D-D-Dasey fannnss!! Lol srry, I'm just like super excited about this story. :) It's a Dasey, duh :P. Idk where the idea came from, mostly from the song California by Metro Station so enjoy!_**

**_Just so ya know, when it's an actual person POV that's suppose to be like...three or four years into the future k? Thanks :)_**

**Casey's POV**

_What we had was forbidden. A love that no one could, or would understand. When people realized what we were they shunned us, hated us, were disgusted by us. But what we had was stronger than any Greek god or natural disaster combined. What we had was love of the purest and sweetest kind. Still, after three years, only our siblings accepted us. Even our parents wouldn't accept us and our friends refused to talk to us. But we held on and stayed together through it all. With his hand in mine and our lips pressed together, I knew that nothing and no one could tear what we had and what we were apart._

**Normal POV(Present time)**

_"DE-REK!!!"_ Casey's shrill scream echoed through the house for the eighth time that week. Considering it was only Wednesday, Derek was on a roll.

His head appeared from behind the wall next to his game closet, "Yes dearest Casey?" He asked, faining innocence.

A _very _unhappy and slime covered Casey stood just outside her room. If it wasn't for the slime trap that had covered Casey in the green gunk, you would see how beat red her face was. "I can't believe you did that!! This is my favorite shirt and I have to be ready in less than five minutes for my date with Truman!!"

Derek laughed, "Well, looks like you better cancel your plans because that is going to take weeks to wash out." With that, Derek took the moment to slip into his room, close the door, lock it and blocked out Casey's screams of rage with his music. Same old, same old.

**Derek's POV**

_No one liked seeing me with her. For months they told her to forget about me, go to college, meet someone who actually deserved her. But every time, she'd grab my hand and tell them that forgetting me, was like forgetting how to breath. Impossible. Going to college while I stayed here was like jumping off a cliff without a parachute. Stupid. And finding someone who deserved her was like landing on the moon. Already done. How she put up with my attitude and my pranks was amazing. She truly was heaven sent, but why she was sent to a demon like me was just crazy. But I'm glad it happened._

**Normal POV(Present time)**

_"CAS-EY!!"_ Derek screamed. He threw his door open and stomped to her room. After three loud, thunderous knocks, she opened her door.

"Yes Derek?" She smiled sweetly, cocking her head to the side slightly.

His eyes narrowed, "Where did you put my hockey uniform!?" He raved, ready to fight someone.

"Oh, you mean that stinky pile of clothes that was sitting in the pile of your room? I'm pretty sure it was moving."

The way she talked to him only made him angrier. "Yes that! Now where is it!?"

She leaned her hip against the door frame and looked up, tapping her finger on her chin. "Hmm, I vaguely remember putting it in the laundry room, with some extra flowery soup."

His eyes widened at her evil smile. "You didn't!!" Suddenly Derek was gone and the loud thumping of his footsteps down the stairs was silenced as Casey went into her room and closed the door.

**Edwin's POV(Three years from now)**

_The day of their wedding, Casey cried for hours when the family didn't show up. Derek begged her to stop, promising that everything would be okay and that one day they would accept them. That day has yet to come. Lizzy, Marti and I sat in the pews of the church as they said their vows and kissed. We told them how happy we were for them and that we would always love them, no matter what. We had kept that promise. We still see them every few months or so when they come to visit. But they never stay long, not being able to take the disapproving looks from Dad and Nora. But to me, they would always be Casey and Derek, my step-sister/ sister-in-law and my older brother. Two different people that completed each other._

**Normal POV(Present time)**

Edwin sat next to Lizzy on the floor as they watched Derek and Casey argue. "What did he do this time?" Lizzy whispered, getting out their pad and pen for notes.

"He took all of Casey's underwear and put them on the roof," He answered, giving a small chuckle.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "That's horrible, Derek shouldn't have gone so far! That's Casey _private_ stuff."

"Sorry, Liz," Edwin apologized and continued to watch the two teen fight. "Anyway, lately Derek has been pulling a lot of pranks."

"So? He always does." Lizzy shifted her weight, trying to get more comfy.

Edwin nodded, "Yeah, but I mean this time he has been going the extra mile. Not just tying her laundry together or taking her make-up. He's gone out of his way to make sure she freaks. It's like he strives to get her attention."

They exchanged glances. "You don't think..." Lizzy trailed off.

Edwin gave another nod, "Derek likes Casey."

**Lizzy's POV**

_Ed and I should have known from the day they met Casey and Derek would have feelings for each other. If they didn't, the saying 'opposites attract' would've been proved a lie. Now looking back, it was obvious. They were constantly at each other throats, in each others faces just so they could to get the others attention. For months Ed and I did small tests and experiments. We documented it all and went over it for days. When we were absolutely sure of their feelings we were happy for them. We wished nothing more than for them to get together. Well you know what they say, becareful what you wish for._

**Normal POV**

The house was silent. For once. Derek and Casey had both went out with friends, leaving the other McDonalds and Venturi's to a quiet evening. Edwin and Lizzy had settled down to watch some TV after George and Nora finally put Marti to sleep. Too bad that didn't last.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing an angry Casey and an even angrier Derek. "I can't believe you!" Casey screamed, throwing her jacket and purse to the floor. "First, you follow me to the movies! Then, you sit behind me and Truman! And I guess, just for shits and giggles you kick him in the back of the head after he tried to kiss me!"

The preteens on the couch sat and stared at their older siblings. Never had they heard Casey cuss before.

"You're being overdramatic! _You _were the one who followed_ me!_ And then _you _sat infront of_ me._ Also, it was an accident! My foot slipped!!"

Nora and George took that time to come running upstairs. "What in the world is going on!? Can't you two get along for one minute!! You're going to wake up Marti for God sakes!!" George whispered/screamed. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it can wait until morning! Now both of you go upstairs and go to your rooms!"

With one last glare at each other, they both ran upstairs. "Do you think they fell for it?" Derek whispered, dragging Casey to his room.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure of it. We're pretty good actors. And not too bad of a team," she whispered.

He pulled her close, "How do you think they'll react if they found out about us?"

Casey shook her head, "I don't want to think about that right now."

Derek laid next to Casey on the bed. "I love you," he said gently.

"I love you, too."

**Marti's POV**

_Dad and Nora never did have an open mind. Not even when I was little and pretended to be a dog. They would always try to convince me otherwise and make me stop. But Derek and Casey both encouraged me to think whatever I wanted if it made me happy. They never cared if I acted like a dog, rabbit, princess, unicorn or anything. They accepted it and played along. That's probably why I accepted them. They were happy together, how could I not want that for them? If they loved each other and made each other than who was I to not think of them as perfect for each other._

**Normal POV**

They stared into each others eyes. Their silent _I love you's _seemed to scream throughout the church.

"Is this everyone?" The priest asked, taking in the three children that sat in the front pews.

Casey smiled at them, "This is it." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at the man she loved.

He smiled back at her, then glanced at the only three who showed. Derek had never been so proud of the three. They had fought their parents for the right to be here today for him and Casey. He mouthed a thank you and looked back at Casey.

Lizzy wiped her eyes and took another picture, Casey had never looked so beautiful. And Derek, his eyes were bright with the strong emotions he felt as Casey, his Casey, stood before him in her wedding dress.

Edwin smiled and put his arm around Lizzy, one day they would be strong enough to tell their parents and go through the same things Derek and Casey had. But not now, not during Sophmore year. They would wait until they were in college to show their parents. And they knew that when Derek and Casey noticed the signs that Edwin and Lizzy had, that they would be just as happy.

Marti wiggled in her seat, anxious to give Casey and Derek the card she had been told to give to them. When the final words were said and the candle lit, Derek kissed Casey and their life together began.

Marti was the first up there, "This is for you!" She shouted, handing them the card.

Casey took it and wiped away another tear, "Thank you guys so much for being here. It means so much to me," she glanced at Derek and smiled. "To us."

He wrapped his arm around her and smiled as they read the card.

'_Dear Derek and Casey,_

_We love you guys so much and we know that you love each other. But we're not willing just yet to accept what you are. We are so sorry, for everything. _

_Love always, Nora and George.'_

Casey cried harder into Derek's shirt. "Maybe one day, we can be a family again," she said softly into it.

"Maybe," Derek whispered back, pulling her closer and kissing her again. "Maybe."

_**Yeah, so I sorta got lazy at the end, srry. Hope you all love it like I do. So I noticed, this has absolutely nothing with the song California haha, srry. It sorta ended up changing when I began writing lol**_

**_Review please :D_**

**_TTYL_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_B.D._**


	2. Derek's Angel

**_I'm glad everyone's liking it so far :) thanks for the reviews. This is sorta M-ish but not too much._**

**_Derek's POV_**

**_Casey. She was my angel. My angel sent from the purest place in Heaven. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I must've done something pretty spectacular. I mean how did I, Derek Venturi, pranking, irresponsible, lazy, hockey loving, rebel EVER get someone as amazing as Casey? She was the definition of perfect. With the most beautiful smile, the kindest heart, she's an angel. And the best part? She's MY angel. Casey wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a while, afraid of what her mother would say and think. I respected that and we kept our secret, making sure no one ever got suspicious, but I remember the first night Nora and my dad caught us together. She went from my angel, to my Guardian Angel and from Nora's little girl, into Nora's Rebellious Devil._**

_Normal POV_

_Derek moaned. Casey was laying underneath him, her hands tangled up in his hair, pulling him closer. His hand was slowly making his way up her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. She smiled into their kiss, "Derek," she breathed out, arching her back._

_He kissed her neck and pressed his hips against her, cursing the jeans that kept them apart. "Casey," he groaned, as she licked his earlobe._

_"CASEY!"_

_DEREK!" _

_They pulled apart and Derek fell off the couch. George and Nora stood at the door step, newly bought groceries on the floor around them. Casey was up in an instant, "Mom-"_

_But she was cut off as Nora stepped forward, "What the hell is going on!?" She screamed._

_Derek was up now, making his way towards her, "Nora please, let us explain," He began._

_Nora had none of it, "You sick bastard!" She screamed at Derek, "How dare you touch my daughter! Your sister nonetheless!"_

_"**Step-**sister," Derek shot out._

**_SLAP._**

_Derek took a step back, stunned. Nora glared furiously at her step-son. _

_Casey was by his side in a second, "Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked, inspecting his face._

_He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Casey turned on her mother, "HOW DARE YOU SLAP HIM!!!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Her hand swung out and connected with her mothers face, like her mothers had with Derek's._

**_SLAP._**

_Derek grabbed Casey around the waist, while George did the same with Nora. "You're a heartless bitch! I can't believe I'm forced to call you mom!"_

_"You ungrateful daughter! After everything I've done for you! This is how you repay me!?" Nora screamed back._

_"Everything you've done for me!? I've done a shitload more than you have **ever** done for this family!!"_

_The screaming went back and forced until finally it stopped with the last thing Casey said, "I hate you!"_

_Everyone went silent, tears filled Nora's eyes. "I can't believe you would say such a thing."_

_"I can't believe you wouldn't be push me for enough to."_

_Derek picked up Casey and held her close, "I'm taking her upstairs to my room," he stated and headed up, not listening to their complaints._

_Casey collapsed into sobs as she fell onto my bed. "I can't believe I said that to her. I'm such a horrible person!" She wailed._

_Derek wrapped his arms around her, "No baby. Thank you so much."_

_She sniffled, "For what?"_

_"For standing up for me. For us." Derek pulled her closer and pushed the hair out of her face. "Casey, you truly are an angel you know that right?"_

_He wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you, Derek."_

_"I love you too Case." They layed together that night, afriad of what was awaiting them the next morning._

_**WELL THERE IT IS!!!!!!! I hope it's to all of your liking :)**_


End file.
